Walking Away
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: After a one night stand with Draco Malfoy, Hermione becomes pregnant with his baby, they decide get married but things go wrong and Hermione walks away, then after 9 years they meet again, but will Draco walk away like Hermione did... Please Review. Disclaimer: Queen J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot and the Characters you don't recognise. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Night Out

_1__st__ August 1996._

It is the first day of Hogwarts school holidays, Me, Me meaning Hermione Granger, Ginny and Luna were going to be spending it together, we were going to be going out each night and party in a Wizarding club, they were more fun than Muggle ones, I couldn't wait, I only had to wait another 2 hours and they would be here, I had done my room in a special way, the way we did it when the girls came around, I was different out of school I was more free and more lively. Two hours later and Me, Ginny and Luna are sitting in My room reading the latest gossip from Witch Weekly, our favourite magazine, we read it whenever we can, everything last year had been crazy, The D.A, Umbridge, Sirius getting killed, The Ministry of Magic, and everything between it all, life had gotten worse when everyone started to believe that Voldermort was actually alive, Cornelius Fudge had quit the job of being the Minster of Magic, life was getting dangerous now, plus now Harry finally figures out that he has been in love with Ginny since time began, my crush on Ron is getting to much for me and I kept getting jealous whenever I saw Lavender Brown talking to Ron and whenever she was staring at him and he would look at Lavender and smile kindly at her, all theses feelings are clouding my better judgement on how I see people, for example I now see Lavender Brown as a Boy stealer, even though she hadn't stole any boys.

Yet, another example is that Ron is a cheating friend, even though he hasn't cheated me in anything, I just can't help but feel that way, both Ginny and Luna understand what theses feeling are like, well actually only Ginny knows, everyone knows that Luna has never like another being more than they should be liked, she has had boyfriends, but they were odd, Ginny only knows how I feel because of Harry, she always felt the same way when He looked at Cho all the time and then when they kisses it almost killed her, but now she has Dean, they are a good match, but she could have chosen a better person to make Harry jealous with, but so far he has done good in the jealously compartment, anyway getting off track, I'm skimming the words in the Magazine and then something on Draco Malfoy catches my eye, I look at the photo.

'Wow he looks Hot' I think to myself, oh no I didn't just think that Draco Malfoy was hot, Eww much, I snatch the Magazine from Ginny and start reading it properly.

"Oh my Merlin, guess what guys? Draco Malfoy has been seen holding hands with a Muggle, then he was found to be in a Muggle club with Best friend Blaise Zambini, they were joined with American Super Model Jolie Franzini, the 19 year old was seen holding the hands of Draco Malfoy 16 years old, Pansy Parkinson was also seen looking jealously at the accused couple." I read aloud from the magazine, I look at Ginny and Luna, Ginny is the one with the shocked face, Luna still has that Dreamy look on her face, I laugh.

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy would go that low as getting with a Muggle." Ginny says snatching the magazine back from me. "I just can't believe he is going against his father with a Muggle, I mean he could easily kill her like that, but maybe if he had a witch girlfriend he could be happy, especially if she was a Pureblood, that would make Lucius's day, but why a Muggle, he hate Muggles and Muggleborn Witch and Wizards, so why a Muggle?" I question, I mean that is odd, Draco Malfoy with a Muggle, its like saying that Draco Malfoy is going to getting married to a Muggleborn by the end of out 6th year, Ginny stares at the magazine for a while.

"How about we get ready to go out." Ginny suggest, I nod my head excitedly. A couple of hours later and we are ready to go out.

Luna is wearing a bright Yellow one shoulder dress that goes to her knee, with neon orange tights and neon pink shoes, Luna's hair was a little crazy too, it was messed up but into pony tails with bright coloured clips, her look has always been crazy, Ginny is wearing a halter neck emerald green dress that goes to mid thigh and bright green high heeled boots, Ginny had puffed up her hair a little and had a green rose in her hair, Ginny's look was always something to do with Harry, black clothes, emerald clothes, anything really, I was wearing a gold bow in my hair, I had a red strapless top with Gold shorts that reached the top of my thigh and red sandal heels, my theme was the houses of Hogwarts, the best place on earth. A couple of minutes later we went outside the door, called for the night bus and told them to take us to 'The Singing Witches' it was a Wizarding club, it was a great place to party at, after a couple of drinks there we went to 'The Stirring Cauldron' a club where there wasn't much to do but dance, after a couple of hours there we went to a Muggle club that was a long time away from my house, it was called 'The Roulette' it was a posh club, where you could do anything and I mean anything, this is the only Muggle club that is the best, they sold drink to whoever, they didn't care how old they were, me, Ginny and Luna went straight to bar and got as many drink we could down our throats, that when I noticed something, well someone Draco Malfoy, I laughed at the sight of him in a Muggle club, I laughed again and Ginny turned to me.

"Whats up 'Mione?" Ginny asks slurred. "Guess who is here?" I asked laughing. "Who? Who?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Draco Malfoy." I say with a last laugh, the excitement leaves Ginny and she turns back around to Luna, who is flirting with the bartender, I roll my eyes typical Luna, always with the Bartender. I walks past Malfoy, I see that he is with the Jolie girl, she is 3 years older than him, how Trampy, I mean who dates a kid, I bet he told her that he was 20 or something, I walk over to a table that is right in front on him, I wait a while, I'm trying to see what they are talking about, but lots of different lad come over to me asking if I want to dance, always the same answer, which is no, I get up from the table, walk past Malfoy again and over to Ginny. "You guys having fun." I call to Ginny and Luna over the loud music.

"Yeah, I'm having so much fun." Luna says looking at the bartender, Ginny smiles. "Yeah this is great, I can't believe Malfoy is here though." Ginny says pulling a face. "Oh Gosh he is coming over here, turn around." Ginny says quickly, we both turn to the bar, thats when Malfoy comes over touches my waist and then laughs a little. "Hey Baby are a Witch because you have me under your spell." Malfoy drawls, I sigh angrily. "Actually I am a witch, and that is just sick." I say turning to face him. "Oh its you Granger, wow I must say you look better here than Hogwarts." Malfoy says with a smirk. "Wipe the smirk away Malfoy, it just makes you look stupid." I say with confidence, he raises and eyebrow and smiles. "Hmm Granger, your nicer here." Malfoy says a smirk wanting to show. "Good to know." I say boredly. "Want me to show you some fun?" Malfoy asks the smirk returning. "Eww that is gross." I say pulling a face. "Not that kind of fun." Malfoy says also pulling a face. "Who do you think I am?" Malfoy asks seconds later. "Oh I don't know Draco Malfoy The accused Sex God of Slytherin, I wonder why I would think what you said was gross." I say sarcastically. "So do you?" Malfoy asks impatiently. "What about your friends?" I say pointing to Blaise and Jolie. "Oh they will be fine." Malfoy says with a shrug. "Let me think about it, give me a couple of minutes, come back in two minutes." I tell Malfoy, he walks away back to his table. "Oh my gosh did Draco Malfoy just asks you to go and hang out with him?" Ginny squeals. "I think so, what do I say?" I ask. "You tell him you'd love to, then you go and enjoy yourself and meet us back at yours later." Ginny tells me handing my back and her jacket to me. "Go on, have fun, see you later." Ginny says giving me a hug, Malfoy comes over a minute later. "So you coming?" Malfoy asks. "Yes I am." I say putting Ginny's jacket on and walking out of the club.

We walked to another club and drank some more, then we went to another club drank more and more, we stayed at the one for a while longer and I was actually having fun with Malfoy, that was the only odd part, then we went to another club and drank loads more, then we drank more than you can imagine and then suddenly everything goes black.

A/N: Hey I'm back, what did you think? R&R Please.


	2. Changes

_2__nd__ August._

Wow this bed feel great, but it doesn't feel like my own and since when did I sleep naked, I think to myself worriedly, then I open my eyes and sit up quickly, I pull the quilt up with me, so I show nothing I look around the room, it is a nice room with a cream wall, silk curtains and silk quilt but with some hardness, I look at the side of me and I see a naked Malfoy, I almost scream, I can't remember anything and then bang! And everything comes back to me. Going to lots of clubs, then dancing and kissing Malfoy, then a Tattoo and Piercing shop, then and I'm not going to say it, I look around, looking for my clothes, I look and find them folded on the desk, thats odd I doubt that we would fold our clothes while doing what we were doing, that means that someone else has been here, his mother.

Oh gosh this is too much, I get a blanket wrap it around me and get my clothes and then go into the on-suite bathroom and get changed, then a couple of minutes for looking for anywhere with floo, I find it and command it to take me home and soon enough I go through emerald flames and walk out the other side that goes into the sitting room, so I quietly sneak upstairs, where I go to the bathroom and take a shower, then I see it, a tattoo, it is a red heart with an arrow going through it, I feel shocked, it is nice and I like it but I can't believe it, I get out the shower and look in the mirror where I find a lot of changes, first my nose and lip is pierced, then my bellybutton is done, then just on my ribs I have the words 'Love always stays with you' tattooed, then at the bottom of my stomach I have a charmed tattoo that forms a dragon and an otter running around together, then I find another on my wrist of a star which changed colour, oddly enough it changed when I have different feeling, maybe it shows what mood I'm in, I look for anything else and find I have something going across my neck to my shoulder that says 'It doesn't matter who gives you love as long as you love them back' and then on my ankle I have 3 wands put together to form a triangle that says best friends with 'G&H&L' in the middle of the triangle, I am so shocked at myself, I rather like them, so I'm going to keep them and not hid them, I won't tell anybody, I'm going to take my lip piercing out and take my nose one out when I go to school, but wear it on weekends and now, I go out of the bathroom after I have gotten into a robe, then I go to my room, change into some pjs, but just as I am about to get into bed I hear a buzz from my phone.

I get up and get my phone and look at it it says 'Hey, lets meet up now! Lets get a coffee. Meet me at Starbucks.;)-D x' I smile at the text, I change into a white small strap top that is tight and goes to my bellybutton, then I put my black jeans on and black pumps, then put my jacket on and then make my way to Starbucks.

Once I get there I see Malfoy at the first table, he smiles and walks over to me, takes me to the table, helps me in and then sits down. "I already ordered you a black coffee if that is alright." Malfoy tells me, I nod. "I think we should talk about last night." Malfoy says minutes later. "Yeah I agree." I say with a smile. "Ok, I think I remember everything, we went to four clubs, at the fourth club, we started dancing and we kissed, then we were really drunk, then we went to the tattoo and piercing shop, a wizard one and we got two matching tattoos, the heart on out wrists and then the dragon and otter running around together, I also got my lip pierced and I got my nose pierced, then we went back to my house, where we danced to music in my room until we fell on the floor laughing, then I kissed you and we did it and then you went home and here we are now." Malfoy explains to me, I find it funny that he looks at my stomach every couple of seconds, I cough as he looks again.

"Oh sorry, but you have a great stomach." Malfoy says to me, I laugh. "So what do we do now?" I ask. "I think we should forget about it, just pretend that we went wild, got tattoos and piercings and then fell asleep in one of the clubs, now I suggest you go to bed and sleep, you look tired and I suggest that I stop looking at your stomach." Malfoy says with a smile. "Yeah your right, I am tired." I say tiredly. And that is when I left.


	3. Going back to school

_2__nd__ September. _

I was finally at Hogwarts, I started yesterday, but today is the first day of classes. After I left Starbucks that morning a month ago I didn't see Draco Malfoy, I didn't go out much, didn't really feel the need to go out, I went out once with the girls but mostly we just stayed in and messed around, I wore clothes that hid my tattoos and piercings, insept for my nose stud, which I have gotten an invisible stud for, so I can wear it at school, I have seen Malfoy around the school, but I haven't spoken to him but I need too, I haven't spoken to Ginny or Luna for about a week, they left a week before school, to get their school stuff, I haven't even seen Ron or Harry, my best friends, right now I'm walking to the great hall to get breakfast, then I accidentally bump into Malfoy.

"Watch where your...oh its you, sorry." Malfoy says then he walks off, I sigh and walk over to the Gryffindor table, I sit between Harry and Ginny, stopping them from looking at each other from the corners of their eyes, I roll my eyes before sitting down. "Hey guys." I say happily, Harry and Ron smile at me. "Its good to see you all, have a good summer?" I ask. "Yeah mine was great." Ginny says with a smile, Ron looks confused and Ginny laughs. "Yeah mine was good, I stayed at the burrow after Dumbledore took me to meet the new teacher Slughorn." Harry says happily. "Mine was good, once Harry came, most of the time it was sort of miserable, then Harry came and made everyone happy even a certain french half Veela Fleur Delacour, soon to be Weasley, Bill and Fleur are getting married." Ron says happily. "How was yours 'Mione?" Harry asks. "Oh it was great, had loads of fun." I say happily. "Hey Hermione are you going to eat that toast?" Ron asks greedily, I roll my eyes and take a bit out of it and instantly thinking that was a mistake, I run from the table and run to the nearest girls toilets and lock myself in the toilet cubical, after finishing in the toilet I go and wash my mouth out when I notice Ginny standing in the corner of the room.

"How long has this been going on Hermione?" Ginny asks, I know the answer to it but I'm not going to answer it. "Hermione what happened with you and Malfoy, did he hurt you?" Ginny asks, I shake my head. "Did you sleep with him, by accident?" Ginny asks. "Yeah, it was a total accident, Ginny I'm pregnant, I'm scared." I tell Ginny sadly. "I know, its all going to fine." Ginny says walking closer to me and then giving me a hug. "Lets go to Madam Pomfrey, she can help." Ginny says and we walk to the Hospital Wing, where I find out I am a month pregnant, the father is Draco Malfoy and that I have a choice to make, these were the things I already knew, I made my choice, talk to Malfoy and then we make the choice together. So at lunch I walked to the Slytherin side of the hall, I walked over to Malfoy and gave him the look 'We need to talk. Now.' and he came quickly. "Whats wrong Granger?" Malfoy asks sort of concerned.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." I tell Malfoy quickly, the look on his face would make anybody laugh, but I couldn't laugh. "We should get married." Malfoy suggests. "What?!" I almost shout. "Ok I meant, we keep the baby, but we get married, so then it is the best for the baby." Malfoy explains, I sort of like it. "Alright, but we can't just announce that we are getting married and that I'm pregnant, so why don't we make up a back up story." I suggest. "Thats great, first lets talk to Dumbledore, we look at the empty chair of the headmaster, so we walk to his office, we get the password 'Lemon drops' and go into Dumbledore's office, he welcomes us happily. "What do I due the honour to be seen by you two?" Dumbledore kindly. "Sir I'm pregnant, and I think that maybe me and Draco should get a room together." I say confidentially. "Well this is a surprise Miss Granger, but of course you may get you own room, which you both have to share." Dumbledore tells us, we nod and Dumbledore gets out of his chair and then walks out the room, we follow him until he gets to a door with cupid and Aphrodite the goddess of love. "Your password is 'Aphrodite' only you two can say the password, she will notice if it isn't you even if it is under a potion." Dumbledore tells us, he slowly starts walking towards his office, we look at each other and say the Password and then we look around the amazing place, it has everything that we need. "So what do we do know?" Draco asks. "We make up a back up story." I tell him. "Ok then, but I don't have anything." Draco tells me, I roll my eyes.

"Its good I do, ok right, on the Yule Ball you saw how upset I was and walked me back to my dorm, you made me feel happier, then during the rest of the year we became closer, then over the summer we started dating, all of 5th year we were dating, then during the Summer you asked me to marry you, I said yes and then a week later I found out we are going to have a baby." I tell Draco, he looks impressed. "Wow that is good, its great, we will use it." Draco says with a smile, he then leans closer to me and places his lips on mine and we kiss softly, then before I know it he deepens the kiss and we are kissing passionately, then we pull away to breathe. "Sorry, but I had an urge to do it." Draco says with a slight smile, I smile and then kiss Draco, we pull away. "Sorry I had an urge." I say with a grin, he smiles and kisses me back.


	4. Loosing Friends and Getting them back

_21__st__ September._

2 weeks after getting the room and being pestered by people asking why me and Draco have suddenly started sharing a room, we told them all, right in front of the school, everyone looked shocked, Ron looked sort of angry, Harry looked disappointed and Ginny looked at me like I was a liar, all of his friends looked impressed, well insept for Pansy who looked jealous and walked out the room. Also Draco brought me a ring to make everything real, well it was real, me and Draco were getting married, we were planning to get married as soon as we could, then we would get a place together over the summer, it sounded great, I couldn't wait, now it has been a week since we told them, Ginny hasn't spoken to me, Luna has but only a little, Harry and Ron hardly notice my presence now, I feel lonely and mostly spend dinner and lunch in my common room, I sit by Draco in all my lessons, we sleep in the same bed, we do everything together, I don't want to loose my friends, I love them too much. I was in the library just studying when Ginny came in and sat near me, she burst out crying, so I go and sit next to her and hugged her, then she hugged back.

"Whats up Ginny?" I asks worriedly. "Its Dean." Ginny tells me. "Whats wrong with him?" I asks confused now. "He keeps pushing me around and I'm fed up with it, we always have fights." Ginny tells me sadly. "I'm sure everything will be fine." I say encouragingly. "Hermione I'm sorry, I have been horrible to you for about a week now, but I can't believe you didn't tell me you was dating Malfoy." Ginny says sadly. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was our secret." I tell Ginny. "Yeah I guess it would have to be, so tell me about the proposal." Ginny says happily, I roll my eyes. "Well it was sweet and simple, he took me out that night when we went to the club, he took me to a restaurant got me some wine and then put the ring in the wine, dangerous I know, but sweet, when I got it out, he was standing on one knee and then asked me to marry him and I said yes, I didn't want anybody to know, so I put a charm on it to make it seem not there, then we got a little too drunk after went to a club and then we did it." I lie to Ginny, it is believeable so it worked and Ginny squealed happily.

"Ginny I'm sorry." I tell Ginny in a sad voice. "No I'm sorry, your my best friend and I should have understood that you would have wanted privacy." Ginny says with sad look, I hug Ginny. "Ginny I'm scared." I tell Ginny. "Why 'Mione?" Ginny asks concern on her face. "I can't have a baby, I'm too young." I say, even though I know I would never have an abortion. "No your not, plus I know you, you would have to go through it because you could never kill a baby." Ginny tells me, but I already know that. "Yeah I know, but I'm still scared to go through, I can't cope with pain, well I can, but still." I say pulling a face, Ginny laughs. "Come on lets get to bed." Ginny says with a laughs, I smile. "Sure." I say, we puck up all my stuff and head to my room, Ginny was allowed in and we decided to have a sleepover, Ginny went and got her stuff, then knocked on the door and I let her in, we went into my and Draco's room to get changed, I was changing my top, when Ginny gasped, I looked down at my stomach, I saw the piercing and the tattoo, I had totally forgotten.

"Oh My Gosh Hermione Jean Granger, I can't believe you have 2 tattoos and a belly piercing." Ginny says with a smile on her face. "Yeah I forgot to tell you, I have 6 tattoos and 4 piercings when me and Draco went a bit crazy, he has 2 matching tattoos, he has the heart and the charmed tattoo with the dragon and otter." I tell Ginny who looks amazed, I show her all of the tattoos and piercings, she loves the 3 wands one, I smile at Ginny when she sees the 3 wands one. "I want to get one." Ginny says excitedly. "Maybe we can when it gets to the holidays." I tell Ginny who nods and smiles. "Luna should too." Ginny says with a smile. "Yeah that would be cool." I say with a smile. 10 minutes later Draco comes in, he is shocked to see Ginny here, she smiles kindly at him. "Hey Malfoy, you better be treating my best friend alright, or I will make sure you never have any more children." Ginny says with a serious face. "She always like this 'Mione?" Draco asks me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah pretty much, only when I have a boyfriend though, she is nice then." I tell Draco, who laughs and sits down on the bed. "What you girls up too?" Draco asks. "We are having a sleepover." I say to Draco who smiles. "Nice." Draco says then he goes to the bathroom, Ginny looks down at my stomach. "What?" I ask. "Oh nothing, but I can already see the smallest of bumps already." Ginny tells me. "Yeah, I'm only a month gone." I say rubbing my barely noticeable bump with a smile. "I can't wait to see you swollen up and fat." Ginny says with a laugh, I hit her arm playfully. "I really don't want that day to come." I say with a laugh. "Yeah, I have never saw you fat." Ginny says with a smile. "I have never been fat." I tell Ginny shocked. "Now I know why." Ginny says with a smile, I roll my eyes.


	5. Loosing Ginny

_21__st__ November._

2 months on and I now actually feel fat, I don't look too fat, but I feel fat, me and Ginny have lots of sleepovers, Luna now joins us as well, she got over that I was with Draco and we started to hang out, I am still having problems with Ron and Harry, Harry talks to me, but Ron just looks at me and then doesn't say anything to me, I miss my best friends. It was time for breakfast and me and the girls had a sleepover last night, we stayed up for ages, we were studying how big my bump was, it was quite funny, we were walking down to the great hall when I bumped into Harry, he looked at me, looked at my bump and looked terribly worried.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry says worriedly, I smile. "Don't worry, no damage done, the bump sort of protects me." I say with a smile, he smiles back. "Look Harry, your my male best friend, your just like my brother, I can't bare to loose you, but I feel I have and my heart almost feels broken." I tell Harry sadly. "Hermione I'm totally sorry for being a git, I was just so shocked that you hadn't told us anything, plus it is Malfoy." Harry says with a frown at the sound of he name, I smile. "So you forgive me?" I ask Harry. "Why would I need to forgive you, you done nothing wrong, its me that have done the wrong, please forgive me, plus your like a sister to me and I don't want to loose you, your the best thing that has happened to me, ever since I became friends with you, I felt that we had something." Harry tells me, I almost feel like crying. "Harry of course I forgive you." I say happily, I give Harry a hug.

"Lets go to breakfast." Harry says happily. We eat, talk and laugh, but it starts to stop when Ron comes over to us, he sits down and smiles at me. "Hey 'Mione, I'm so sorry for being so rude, please forgive me." Ron pleads. "Of course Ron, I know it is hard for you, but just think about how much I love you, your my best friends, I don't want to looses you guys, but it would be the best if you would please meet Draco, so you can get used to him, Ginny has." I ask them we with a smile, Ginny nods and smiles. "He can be fine if you get used to him." Ginny tells them, Harry instantly sits up straighter. "If it makes you happy 'Mione." Harry says kindly, I smile. "Yeah, if it make you happy." Ron says half-heartedly. "Thanks you guys, Hey I will be back in a sec, just have some things to do, see you in class." I say, trying to put across that I was going to the toilet to have everything I had eaten to come back, Ginny knew and nodded.

"Let her go, it might be a mess if you don't." Ginny says with a smile, the boys question her comment with looks, I laugh and go to the toilets where I sit on the floor for 5 minutes puking my guts up, its so fun, after I wash my mouth out I go to my first class which is charms, one of my favourites, I see Harry, Ron and Draco standing outside of the classroom, I go over to the. "Hermione you want me and these two to spend time together?" Draco asks me pulling a face. "Yes I do, how am I supposed to cope with being pregnant and being split by my friends and fiancé?" I ask and roll my eyes. "I guess I could try, but if you two say anything out of line, I might brake your nose." Draco says with a smile, then walks off to his friends. "Don't tell me we have to spend time with his lot as well do we?" Ron asks with a sigh. "No, I hate most of them, or they hate me." I say narrowing my eyes at them, then it is time to go to class.

I am now waiting for Ginny to come and meet me by the great hall before Dinner, but no sign yet, I'm sort of worried, I walk down from the great hall down to the corridors, I walk down three corridors when I hear a scream, then a door opening and another scream, then suddenly I am on the floor with a bunch of red hair in my face, I look at the face, it is Ginny. "Oh my Gosh Ginny whats wrong?" I ask Ginny as I look at her face, it is all red and puffy, like she had been crying. "I...I...I was walking when...when I was pulled into a room and hit a couple of times, they tried other stuff too, but I tried get away, but they pulled me by the neck, he attacked me and then I screamed, then I opened the door and...and..." Ginny says but then she goes quiet and faints on me, I get up and pull Ginny off me and see she has blood all over her, so I pick her up by using 'Wingardium Leviosa' then I take her to Madam Pomfrey.

"Quickly Madam Pomfrey, she is bleeding." I call to the matron, she hurries over to me and puts Ginny on a bed, after a couple of minutes Ginny wakes up, Madam Pomfrey looks at me concerned, Madam Pomfrey has pulled her robes off, unbuttoned her shirt, so that it is showing her stomach and bra, Madam Pomfrey can't stop the bleeding, thats when I start to cry, Ginny calls me over in a hoarse voice, I walk over to her and grab her bloodied hand, she grips onto it tightly. "Hermione your my best friend, don't forget that I am happy for you, I hope you live your live happily." Ginny says in a weak and quiet voice. "What do you mean Ginny, your going to see me happy." I say tears pouring down my face. "I love you Hermione, your my best friend." Ginny says quietly, then she goes quiet, nothing happens, she doesn't breath or anything, her chest isn't moving, I become worried and turn to the matron, who looks sadly at me. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but Miss Weasley was too far gone, I'm sorry but we have lost her." Madam Pomfrey tells me, the shock doesn't come I just look at the matron. "No...No Ginny is not dead, she is 15 years old, she is not supposed to die yet, she had another 70 years ahead of her, your supposed to help her, save her." I scream at the matron, but the woman doesn't seem affected by what I said, well not he part about her, she looks at me.

"This is a big shock, sit down and take a calming potion, come on sit down." Madam Pomfrey tells me, I shake my head, the matron walks away, she closes the curtains, I start to cry harder now, I look at Ginny's motionless body, I don't believe it, I can't believe it, the next thing I know is that I'm screaming, I tear open the curtains and run over to the nearest cabinet and grab it and throw it to the floor, still screaming and then everything goes black.

_22__nd__ November._

I woke up in a comfortable, but not so comfortable bed, I have a giant headache, I sit up in my bed, I'm in the hospital wing, Draco is standing next to my bed, concern on his face. "Your awake. Good." Draco says happily. "What happened?" I ask unsure. "You apparently went crazy after something, then you hit your head on something and passed out, don't worry the baby is fine, but you need to say in the hospital wing for a couple of days." Draco tells me then everything happening. Oh Gosh Ginny's dead, then I start crying. "Whats wrong 'Mione?" Draco asks, I shake my head.

"Apparently someone is critically ill in there, thats why the curtains are around it, apparently they are moving them somewhere better." Draco informs me, but I already know, it is Ginny and she will be sent to wherever they send dead people. After an hour Draco leaves, I walk over to Ginny's curtains, open them and see my best friend, so peaceful, I almost feel jealous, but she was too young to die, so I'm going to make her come back, I sneak out of the hospital wing and make my way to Professor Mcgonagall's room, I find her in her study, I knock on the door then come in, she smiles at me kindly, I walk to the desk.

"Have you heard?" I ask. "About what Miss Granger?" Mcgonagall asks. "About Ginny Weasley." I say. "No what about her?" Mcgonagall asks. "She is dead, she died last night after being attacked by someone." I tell Mcgonagall with tears falling. "Oh My." is all Mcgonagall can say. "I want that time-turner Professor, I need it." I tell the professor, she goes into her draw. "You mean this." Mcgonagall says showing the hourglass necklace, I nod, she hands it too me and gives me a stern look. "About 56 turns should do." Mcgonagall tells me, I nod and then I start to turn it 56 times. Everything goes backwards and then suddenly I'm standing in the hallway where Ginny was attacked, I see red hair and run over to the hair and see that it is Ginny, she is walking when she is pulled, I run over to the door, just before it closes, where I find Ginny pushed up a wall, with someone's hand wrapped around her neck, I cast a stunning charm at them and they fall to the floor, Ginny looks in shock, I walk over to her and pull her into my arms, she slowly starts to walk over to the door with me, then we walk to the hospital wing to give Ginny some calming potion, I watch as Ginny starts to fall asleep, I walk back to Mcgonagall's study and wait for the time to pass.


	6. Christmas

_22__nd__ December._

It has been a month since Ginny died, she was killed 4 times, but I tried to save her many times, so I gave up one day, but when I woke up the day after Ginny was alive and jumping on my bed thanking me for saving her, as much as shocked I was, I was so happy I started to cry, she asked me what was wrong and I told her that she had died 4 times and I had always gone and saved her, but after the forth time, I gave up and then the next day she was on my bed, jumping happily around on it, she looked sad but I asked her what happened the night before and she told me that someone had help her, she was about to be pulled into the room but someone grabbed her and took her to the great hall to eat something, then she went to the common room, then when I asked her who it was that helped her she told me it was Neville, during the day I asked Neville if he had helped Ginny and told me he had, and it made him feel good.

Anyway today I found out that I could find out about the baby's gender in 2 months, I can't wait, as I'm now 3 months pregnant, my morning sickness is supposed to go away around now, so I put it to the test and I didn't have any morning sickness, which was fine, but today I also found out my craving, we are at the Burrow, it is the Christmas holidays, we were sitting around the table ready for dinner, when I went to the kitchen too see if Mrs Weasley wanted any help, she said I could cut up the cucumber, the only vegetable I couldn't stand, but I moved forward to cut them up, when I had an urge to eat one, so I did then I had another and another, I had almost eaten all of the cucumber, I heard Mrs Weasley laugh, I turned to her and tried to look innocent, but she laughed again.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, I don't know what got over me, I have hated cucumber since I was 4 years old, I don't know why I suddenly want them all the time now." I say getting red in the face. "Its fine dear, its your craving, along with chocolate cake and cookies, I saw you eat the packet of cookies this afternoon, then yesterday you bought 4 chocolate cakes and ate 3 of them, you gave Ron the last one." Mrs Weasley explains, I laughs. "Oh Gosh I'm going to become fat." I say sitting down on a chair and grabbing some cucumber pieces and putting them in my mouth. "No you won't, if you keep eating the cucumber then you will be fine, now go and sit down." Mrs Weasley tells me with a smile, I smile back and go back into dining room and sit down, when it came to dinner I was shocked to see that Mrs Weasley had given me a bowl of cucumber along with my dinner, she smile kindly at me, then we had dinner, it was a funny sight I bet, me trying to fit a bit of cucumber into the rest of the food, by the end of it, I had cucumber with gravy, then for pudding, Mrs Weasley made chocolate cake with cookies in it, I enjoyed it a lot.

After dinner everyone but Mrs and Mr Weasley looked at me oddly, so I explained my cravings.

_25__th__ December._

Today is Christmas day, the ground is covered in a blanket of snow, everyone was outside having snowball fights, but I was inside eating cucumber, not that I minded that everyone was having fun and I was inside, I was in the warm and comfy house and they were out in the wet and cold outside, if I wasn't pregnant, I would have been jealous that I wasn't having fun, guess being pregnant make you more mature, we haven't opened out presents yet, we were waiting for after dinner, which wouldn't be too long now, I had sent Draco's presents to him this morning, I had brought him some dog tags, with his name and house, they were green and silver, they had a green snake around it, but my other present was ring, it was a silver rose with a green snake going around the rose, on the bottom of the ring it is D.M on it, I am hoping he likes it.

Minutes after everyone comes in from the snow, there was a tapping sound, I looked around and saw an Eagle Owl, it was a sand colour with black going around its eyes and beak, I walk over to the Eagle Owl and take the letter and 3 boxes from his beak and feet, I get the letter and open it it reads. _**"Dear Hermione, thank you for the lovely presents, the ring was my favourite, now we are engaged I wanted you to feel somehow connected to the Malfoy Family, 2 of the boxes have Malfoy items and the other is something I wanted to give you, I hope you like them. Draco. P.S. This is my bird Abraxus, hope you like him, stroke him under the chin, thats the way to get him to like you."**_

I looked down at 3 gifts and smile, how sweet of him, I am glad he liked the presents, I look at Abraxus and I stroke up under the chin, he pecks my hand affectionately, I smile. "I'll be right back, let me write something back." I tell the bird, he nods and I run up stairs and write a quick letter saying thank you, then I give Abraxus the letter and watch him as he flies away, I sit back down and look at the presents again, I decide to open them, the first one I open is a ring with a snake and a star, the snake is curled around the star, in the star there is a small M in the middle of it, I place the ring on my middle finger and it fits perfectly, then I open the second box, it is a necklace, it is silver with a green rose hanging from it, I put the necklace on and smile, then I open the third one, it is a locket, it has a lion and a snake on it, I open the locket, it has three little holes, 2 of the holes have pictures, one of Draco, the other with a picture of me, then the last one I guess if for the baby, I smile and out the locket in my pocket and get rid of the boxes.

It is after dinner now and we are sitting around the tree, Mrs Weasley is handing out the presents, I seem to have the most presents, I watch as one by one we open our presents, we watch as Harry opens his last present and then they all look at me and my pile of presents, I open my presents, I have lots of baby thing, then I have a jumper, a necklace, 2 books, a bunch of Fred and George's things, a box full of Chocolate cakes and cookies, some things that help with pregnancy from my parents, then the last present is an Owl, one that looks like both Hedwig and Pig, but the size of Hedwig, I smile happily. "Thanks guys this great." I say happily. "By the way it is a girl." Harry tells me, I smile. "I think I will name her Magique, it is french for magical." I tell them with a smile, Magique hoots happily at her name.


	7. Walking Away

_20__th__June._

It has been 2 months since that day, the day they first met Posy, Hermione and Draco had carried on being friends, but Draco was now acting differently, Hermione and Remus's relationship is going strong, Draco is even more supportive of it, Draco and Hermione still go to The Lands Of Desire, they don't stay at night, Draco has seen Posy a couple of more times, not willing to bring Hermione, scared it would upset her too much, Hermione had also been acting odd. Hermione walks into her and Draco's room, she sees him sitting down on his bed reading, she sits down on her bed and looks into her draws and pulls something out and then walks over to Draco. "I heard that you were going to see Posy again, so I thought you could take some baby photos." Hermione says kindly, Draco smiles. "Wow thanks, she was so cute." Draco says looking through the book. "You alright Hermione you look pale." Draco asks. "Erm, yeah I'm alright." Hermione says, then she rushes to the bathroom, Draco watches and looks worried. "You alright Hermione?" Draco asks, but the sound of being sick is soon heard, Draco gets up and makes way to their bathroom, where he sees Hermione kneeling by the toilet with her her head in the toilet being sick, Draco runs over to Hermione and starts to rub her back gently, she stops after a couple of minutes, she look at Draco and sits on the floor, she then starts crying, Draco looks at Hermione concerned. "Whats wrong Hermione?" Draco asks, Hermione looks up at him and breaths in. "Draco I'm pregnant." Hermione says and then starts crying harder. "What?" Draco asks wide eyed. "Its not yours, its Remus's, your my best friend, I needed to tell you." Hermione says, tears streaming down her face, Draco sits next to Hermione and hugs her. "Shh everything is going to be alright." Draco says kindly, Hermione lies her head on his shoulder. "I can't have another baby, I was a terrible mother before, I can't do it again." Hermione says through tears. "Yes you can, you were fine Hermione, I promise you." Draco says trying to calm Hermione down. "Thanks Draco, help me choose what to do." Hermione pleads. "I can't this is between you and Remus." Draco says with a sigh. "Draco, go and get Remus." Hermione tells Draco, so he gets up and goes and gets Remus, at the same time Hermione gets up and locks the door, she then gets really angry, she knocks all her stuff off her draws, then she goes to the bathroom and throws all the things out of the cabinets, throws things everywhere, then she goes back to the bedroom and pulls on the bed, and keeps doing it, but then accidentally it falls down, making the other bed fall, they both fall down on Hermione, at the same time Draco and Remus are outside banging on the door to get in, but then Draco runs at the door which breaks and they get into the bedroom, he looks at the mess then sees that Hermione is under the to bunk beds, metal bunk beds, he then pulls them up with the help of Remus, then he grabs Hermione, he picks her up and then runs to where the medical centre is, he lies her down on the bed, she has blood everywhere, the matron Turner come running over. "What happened?" Turner asks. "I think the beds fell on her." Draco says worriedly. "Is she going to be ok?" Draco asks sadly. "I don't know, please wait outside, I will come and get you after I have dealt with Ms Granger." Turner tells Draco, Draco nods and makes his way back to his room, when he gets there the bedroom and the bathroom is back to normal. "She must have pulled on it hard, for it to bring both of them down." Remus says looking around. "Remus, Hermione is pregnant." Draco says looking Remus in the face. "Wow, Really?" Remus asks sitting down. "Yeah, she told me, I was just as shocked." Draco says sitting down. 10 minutes later Turner comes in. "Hermione is going to be fine, we repaired everything we could, she will only have a mild concussion, but I must say, that she has had a miscarriage." Turner tells them sadly, Draco looks at Remus who sighs, Draco then looks back at Turner. "So she is fine, can she come and sleep in here?" Draco asks. "Yes she can and she should be fine, if she complains with any pain, give her this potion." Turner says giving Draco a Purple Potion, Draco nods. A couple of minutes later Hermione is lying in her bed, she is asleep and look quite beautiful to Draco, Draco is lying down on his bed, but every couple of minutes looks at Hermione to make sure she is alright.

A/N: I'm sorry if this is too short, how is it going so far? Please Review.


	8. 1 Year Later

_1 year later._

As I was pushed down to the floor of Malfoy Manor along with Harry and Ron, it was such a hard shove to make us all fall over, as I fell I looked into the eyes of Draco, oh how I had missed him and his eyes, I think he looked at me too, I didn't really get time to look for too long, I sort of blank out the conversation until I hear something about Draco. "Yes Draco would know, he has been taken out of school now, so he would know." Lucius Malfoy gloats, Nacrissa Malfoy walks over to Draco and pulls him over to where Harry is kneeling. "Is it him Draco." Bellatrix hisses at Draco. "I...I don't know, maybe, what happened to his face?" Draco asks looking away from Harry. "Yes what did happen to his face, was it you? Check her wand." Bellatrix calls, next thing I'm pulled from the floor, but I move away, Bellatrix smiles evilly.

"Got you, Whats that?" Bellatrix asks suddenly standing in front of a Snatcher. "Found it in 'Er bag, I reckon its mine now." the Snatcher says smugly, the next Bellatrix is attacking all the Snatchers, she grabs Harry and Ron and pusses them to Her sister, then comes right up in my face. "Cissy put the boys in the cellar, I want to have a talk with the Mudblood, girl to girl." Bellatrix shouts, she pushes me to the floor and uses the Cruciatus curse on me a couple of time, which hurts too much to explain, but I scream horrible screams and I can hear Ron calling my name, then she gets on top of me, pulls out a knife and leans over to my left forearm, pulls my coat arm up and starts carving a letter into my skin, then another, I am starting to feel numb and cold, I am still screaming. "What did you take from my vault." Bellatrix shouts at me. "We didn't take anything." I tell truthfully, but she carries on carving another 2 letters into my skin.

"The sword, it is supposed to be in my vault." Bellatrix shouts, she then carries on carving the letters into my arm, she looks pleased with herself, she then gets off me and walks away, I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks, I look over at my arm ans see the word Mudblood, a drop of blood falling down my arm, I soon just blank out, then the next thing I know I'm being pulled from the floor and into the arms of Bellatrix, she pulls my hair and puts the knife to my neck and pushes it hard on my neck, from the roof I can see Dobby unscrewing the chandelier, then I'm pushed from Bellatrix as it falls and I fall into the arms of Ron, who helps me stand up, then we are apparated away from Malfoy Manor by Dobby. After we landed on the beach by the Shell Cottage, I was looked after, they tried to make the word go away, but they couldn't, it would stay with me for the rest of my life, after that they sent me back to the Weasley's.

A/N: Sorry another short chapter, hope you like the next one. Please Review.


	9. Meeting Again

_9 years later. (My Pov.)_

Draco Malfoy walked through the doors of Stonewall Mental Hospital for Young Adults, the war had taken its toll on Draco, when Hermione had come to Malfoy Manor and been tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix, he hated her, he wanted her dead, then during the Battle he saw how bad Hermione looked and how she look ill, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't, she went away with Potter and Weasley and he didn't see her after that, when the war was won by Potter, he was happy and wanted to go find Hermione but she was already gone, then 9 years down the road and he couldn't cope with what had happened at the war, so he was admitting his self to a mental hospital to get over what had happened 9 years ago. As Draco walked over to the reception he looked around at the people, he saw a woman with tamed curls and Chocolate Brown eyes, he thought he recognised her but he hadn't, not yet, he walked over to the reception, looked at the woman, who smiled kindly at him.

"How can we help you?" the woman said kindly. "I want to admit myself her please." Draco told the woman. "Ok then, please wait over there." the woman tells Draco, she points to some seats, he sits down on one of the chairs. After a couple of minutes a woman comes to him with a kind smile. "Would you please come with me please." The woman says, Draco follows her to a bright coloured room and sits down on one of the chairs. "Please state your name." The woman tells him. "Draco Abraxus Malfoy." Draco states. "Your reason for administration?" The woman asks. "Depression and not coping." Draco states. "What do you want to do with your life?" the woman asks. "I want to come here to feel better, to help me become what I used to be like." Draco says looking at the floor. "Married? Children?" The woman asks. "I am married to Astoria Malfoy Nee Greengrass, have no children." Draco says sadly. "Age?" Woman asks. "26 years old." "Well I think you should come, you look terrible, we will help you until you think you should stay, you will be in the section, where most of the people of depression and Self attack are, I will take you too your room, I hope you don't mind sharing a with a woman." the Woman says.

"No, I will be fine." Draco says as the woman take him to his room, they stop a door 12 and open it, that is where he meets the eyes of Hermione Granger. "Ah Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in bed, your supposed to be ill and the only place for ill people is bed." The woman tells Hermione, Hermione glares at her and gets into her bed. "Now this is Draco Malfoy, you will be sharing with him, be kind, we know how you can be, I will get Remus to sort you out again, if you don't behave." The woman tells Hermione, Hermione hisses at the woman, then faces Draco. "Oh Hello Malfoy, nice to see you." Hermione says with glares. "We call people by their first names only Hermione." The woman tells Hermione, Draco puts his stuff on his bed, as Hermione gets into her own bed. "Don't mind Hermione she has been through a lot and she takes it out on people and herself, I'm Claire." Claire tell Draco, he nods and sits on his bed, Claire leaves, which leaves an awkward silence between Hermione and Draco, Draco lies down on his bed and starts to fall asleep.

_27__th__ February._

A week later since he admitted his self to Stonewall, Draco walks into the sitting room of his new home, he looks around at the people and soon sees Remus Lupin, he is sitting next to Hermione, she is smiling happily at him, Draco walks over to Hermione and Remus, he sits down in a chair next to Hermione, gets out a book and starts to read. "Wow I don't believe my eyes, Draco Malfoy is that you?" Remus asks, Draco faces him. "Yeah, your Remus Lupin, I'm sorry about Tonks, its too bad I never met her, I heard a lot about her, Hows your son Teddy?" Draco says sadly. "Well he is starting Hogwarts next year, he is doing fine, it is hard to look after him alone, but I get used to it with Harry and Ginny helping out, they can't do it as much now they have James and Albus, I'm sure that Tonks would have liked to meet you, now that your grown up." Remus tells Draco. "Can I talk to you over here for a moment?" Draco asks pointing over to a corner. "Sure." Remus says getting up with Draco. "Why is Hermione here?" Draco asks.

"After she gave her daughter up for adoption, she went a little odd, then she admitted herself to this place around the time I started working here." Remus tells Draco. "She had a daughter?" Draco asks. "Yeah little Posy, she had to give her up, she was having trouble looking after Posy after the war, so she had to give her up, they sort of made her, the law that is." Remus tells Draco. "Who was she adopted to? Posy that is?" Draco asks. "I think it was Pansy Parkinson, now it is Zambini, Hermione doesn't know who she was given too." Remus tells Draco. "You mean my best friend, Blaise Zambini adopted Hermione's Daughter and he knew that it was Her daughter and didn't tell me?" Draco asks rather shocked. Yeah, I guess." Remus says looking at Draco. "Sorry, do you know the father of the baby?" Draco asks. "Erm no, she didn't tell me, only a couple of friends that won't tell me anything." Remus says pulling a face. "Why doesn't Hermione seem nice any more?" Draco asks, looking over to Hermione.

"Well she has had trouble, she has been here for about 9 years, I started around the same time, she told me she wanted to be close to somebody, I said I would be her friend, but she wanted more than Friendship, I didn't let her, she is ok with me now, but I don't know whats up, she won't let me in, I need you Draco to become friend with her." Remus tells Draco. "I can't Remus." Draco tells Remus quickly. "Why Draco?" Remus asks Draco. "Because Remus, I...it doesn't matter, I'll try but it won't work." Draco explains. "Thank you." Remus says, he sits back down next to Hermione, then Draco follows seconds after.


	10. Becoming Friends

_13__th__ March._

It has been 2 weeks since Draco had accepted Remus's request to make friends with Hermione, he doubted that it would work with their history, he didn't know if he could do it, it seemed to hard, but the next day Draco tried to be as nice and tried to make friends with Hermione but she just gave him a glare after glare, but after he thought that this would work. Draco walks into his and Hermione's, he sits down on his bed when he hears Hermione sigh and throw her book across the room all the way over to the door, Draco looks at Hermione and smiles softly. "Whats up Hermione?" Draco a smile playing on his lips, Hermione stands up angrily. "I'm just so bored, being here for 9 years is very boring, I want to do something." Hermione says with an angry sigh. "Come with me then." Draco says casually, Hermione shakes her head. "No thanks." Hermione says with a glare. "Come on, your the bored one." Draco says truthfully, Hermione sighs won over. "Fine." Hermione says rolling her eyes. "Get dressed into something summery, no heels, also bring a jacket." Draco tells her with a smile, Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Why?" Hermione asks.

"Just do it and then meet me by the desk in the entrance way." Draco tells her, then grabs some clothes and leaves, he gets changed into a pair of black jean shorts and a blue t-shirt and blue pumps, he waits by the entrance desk, he looks out for Hermione and then sees her walking down the stairs elegantly, she is wearing a red skater dress with white poker dot that goes to her knees and white pumps, she has a red jacket and a small white side bad, Hermione walks over to Draco quickly and smiles. "Summery enough?" Hermione asks with a smile. "Yeah perfect, now cast a Disillusion Charm on yourself, could you do it for me to?" Draco tells Hermione. "Ok and sure." Hermione says with a smile, she then cast the spell and they walk out of Stonewall and then take the charm off, Draco grabs Hermione's hand and he starts to run, pulling Hermione behind him, after running for 10 minutes Draco stops at a café, still holding onto Hermione hand, he walks into the café and walks to the of it and then opens the back door and knocks on a door, that opens and a whole new place is revealed, Hermione smiles and sighs.

"Wow this is beautiful." Hermione says excitedly, she looks at the countryside and sighs happily. "Where are we?" Hermione asks quietly as she was closer to the grass. "The Lands Of Desire, don't worry they don't make you feel desire for anything or anyone, but the place, it is so beautiful you desire to come back after you come for the first time and it never gets old." Draco explains to Hermione, she smiles and sighs. "So what are we going to do?" Hermione asks. "We are going for a swim." Draco says with a smile. "What? You said wear something summery just to get it wet?" Hermione says almost angry. "No, I have a spell that changes your clothes for different occasions, for swimming and going out, so we can just use the spell, it changes after we have finished." Draco explains. "Oh, what is the spell?" Hermione asks calmly. "It is _Veste Mutata_." Draco tells Hermione, then he preforms it on Hermione and she comes out wearing a red swimsuit with white poker dots, he then does it on his self and is wearing black swimming shorts, he grabs her hand again and walks her to a perfect looking pool, Hermione sighs. "Wow thats amazing." Hermione says with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Draco says with a smile, he holds her hand tightly and then jumps into the pool, pulling Hermione into the pool, they stare at each other underwater for a couple of seconds and then go up for air. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." Draco says with a smile. "Its fine it was fun." Hermione says with a laugh. They spend 2 hours in the pool, swimming, laughing, talking and jumping into the pool, after they get out and Draco changed their clothes back to the normal ones, then they walk around until Draco stop and sits down on a blanket. "Should we do that, it could be someone else's." Hermione says looking concerned. "No this one is ours, sit down, the place gives you a picnic with all the food that you like." Draco explains to Hermione with a smile, Hermione sits down and then food appears out of nowhere, Hermione smiles and then grabs a plate and puts some ham and cheese sandwiches on in it, then after she eat the sandwiches, then she get some cakes and eats them, after that she has some butterbeer, then she watches Draco watch her from the corner of his eye, she smiles and then laughs, then the food disappears.

"Come on." Draco says getting up and then holding his hand out for Hermione to take, she takes it and he helps her up, she smiles. "Where are we going now?" Hermione asks. "I dunno, would you still come with me if I said that we could go somewhere and stay there the night." Draco asks. "Yeah I would." Hermione says truthfully. "Follow me then." Draco tells Hermione, she holds his hand, they walk until they get to a big house, they walk into it then make their way to a room, Draco opens a door and steps inside, Hermione follows, she shuts the door, lets go of Draco's hand and then jumps on the bed and laughs, Draco smiles. "What?" Draco asks with a smile. "That was fun, you do it." Hermione tells Draco, he shrugs and then jumps on the bed and laughs, he lands right next to Hermione, they face each other, look into each other eyes and smile, they slowly lean into each other until their lips touch and they start kissing passionately, they run their hand over each others body, but Hermione suddenly stops and pulls away.

"We can't do that." Hermione says sadly, she gets up and moves away. "I think we should get separate beds." Hermione says bossily. "Ok, thats fine." Draco says and then the bed splits into two and there are separate bed, Hermione gets into hers, she turns off the light. "Night Draco." Hermione says quietly. "Goodnight Hermione." Draco says softly and watches Hermione slowly fall asleep, which himself does soon after. Everyday after getting back to Stonewall they went to The Lands Of Desire every day for as long as they could go, sometimes staying over, during that time Remus would watch as the two young adults learned to bond again.

A/N: What _Veste Mutata means: Change Clothes._


	11. Meeting Posy

_13__th __April._

Hermione and Draco had become friends, they spent mostly everyday together, they would always sneak out of Stonewall to go to their spot in The Lands Of Desire, around the same time they started to become friends Hermione and Remus started to dating, only slowly but each day their relationship got stronger and more passionate, Draco was supportive with Remus and Hermione's relationship, he said they made a good couple, Hermione and Remus have been dating for a month, Draco and Hermione have been friends for a month, things were going great, they were all happy, but Draco need to see Blaise, so he invited him to see him, Blaise being the best friend said yes and was coming to see Draco.

Blaise walked into Draco and Hermione's room, he looked around and smiles, he then sees Draco Malfoy his best friend, he walks over to him and hugs him. "You alright Draco?" Blaise ask Draco. "Yeah I'm feeling alright, Hows Astoria?" Draco asks. "She misses you, she can't wait to see you again." Blaise says with a smile. "Hows Pansy and Posy?" Draco asks Blaise. "They are fine... wait how do you know about Posy?" Blaise asks raising his eyebrows. "Since you didn't tell me I found out by someone else." Draco says. "Yeah sorry about that mate, I only wish I knew who the mother was, she looks really familiar, her eyes are really amazing." Blaise says with a smile. "Yeah she is my daughter." Draco says suddenly. "What?" Blaise asks shocked. "You know when Hermione left, well she had Posy, then she looked after her for 2 years, but couldn't cope and gave her up for adoption, how old is she now?" Draco tells Blaise.

"She is going to be 11 years old in June, then she will be going to Hogwarts with Teddy Lupin, them too are really good friends, Andy brings Teddy round every couple of weeks." Blaise tells Draco. "Wow she is going to Hogwarts, what does she look like?" Draco asks with a smile. "Beautiful, she has slightly curly brown hair, she is slightly tanned and she has these amazing Grey eyes, like a storm, he hair goes to her chest, she is isn't too tall and isn't too small, she loves reading and Quidditch, she likes to cook as well, she is a great cook, makes great cookies, better than Pansy's, she has and amazing smile, she is perfect, we told her that she is adopted, she took it really well, she said she didn't care as long as she is loved, I think I might tell her that you her dad." Blaise tells Draco, Draco smiles. "She sounds Perfect, I really want to meet her." Draco says sadly. "Then it is setted, I will come next week with her, she could even say hello to Hermione." Blaise says. "Really Blaise, you will let me see her." Draco says happily.

"Yeah, promise, next week." Blaise says happily, someone knocks on the door, then pops their head around the door. "Sorry but you have to leave now Mr Zambini." Claire tells Blaise, Blaise smiles and nods, hugs Draco and then leaves. Minutes later Hermione walks in. "Hey Draco." Hermione says happily, she sits on her bed. "Hey Hermione, Hermione would you like to see our daughter." Draco blurts out. "What? How?" Hermione asks shocked. "Blaise and Pansy Zambini have adopted our daughter, He just left telling me I'm allowed to meet her, and so are you, so do you want to?" Draco asks, Hermione looks shocked. "Erm...Yes, I can't believe this, I didn't think you remember." Hermione says with a smile. "I didn't forget that we had a child, she sounds perfect, she has long slightly curly hair, amazing Grey eyes, she is slightly tanned, has an amazing smile, she likes to read, play Quidditch and cook, she know that she is adopted." Draco tells Hermione. "Wow, she sound just like both of us put together." Hermione says with a smile.

"Yeah she does, she is coming next week." Draco tells Hermione. "Wow, I can't wait." Hermione says with a smile. "Me neither." Draco says happily.

_20__th __April._

Hermione and Draco were waiting anxiously, they would look at each other every couple of seconds, then they heard the doors open, they look at the door to see Blaise, Pansy, their son Thomas and Posy, Blaise was right Posy was perfect, she had a perfect smile, she was smiling happily, Hermione and Draco stand up and then suddenly Posy runs straight at Hermione and hugs her. "Your my mom, I remember you." Posy shouts at Hermione as she hugs her. "You remember me?" Hermione asks tears running down her face, Posy nods. "Yeah, you were a very good mom, then they sent me away." Posy says sadly, she then looks at Draco and smiles, she walks over to him and hugs him. "And your my dad." Posy says simply. "Yes I am." Draco says hugging Posy. "Blaise talks about you a lot, he makes jokes about of Pansy used to be in love with you." Posy says with a smile. "I didn't know that you were my father, but said how you were his best friend." Posy continues, Draco smiles.

They spend the next few hours talking to each other, getting to know each other, then before they know it, it is time for Posy to leave, both Hermione and Draco hug Posy for a long time, Hermione ends up crying and Draco ends up hugging a crying Hermione as Posy leaves Stonewall, Draco takes Hermione to their room, where he lies her on her bed. "I was such a bad mother." Hermione says quietly. "I bet you weren't." Draco says kindly. "You know I always thought that you would end up with Pansy." Hermione says with a smile. "Really, I thought you would have been married to Ron Weasley." Draco says truthfully with a smile. "Me and Ron did date, but we broke up after the war, I have always loved Ron, but we agreed we were better off as friends, so I hear that you and Astoria Greengrass are married." Hermione says. "Yeah we are, apparently she misses me, I know she just wants me to get her pregnant, so you can have an heir if I die and the money will go to her." Draco says with a shrug. "What? Thats mean." Hermione says sadly. "I'm fine with it, I'm not going to get her pregnant, I have never gone that far with her, she tries to get that far though." Draco says. "Wow, me and Ron were really passionate." Hermione says with a laugh, thats when the sleeve of her jumper moves and he sees 2 letters 'Mu' and then remembers whats happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, do you remember when you were at Malfoy Manor?" Draco asks, Hermione shivers. "Yeah I do." Hermione says sadly. "I would've helped you, I hated my aunt for what she did to you, I wanted to help, but I just didn't want to give you away, know that they would know who you were if I ran up to you screaming your name." Draco says sadly. "I knew you couldn't and I didn't expect you to." Hermione says truthfully, she gets up and sits on Draco's bed and leans her head on his shoulder, he puts his head on her head. "Hermione you are my new best friend." Draco says suddenly. "Your mine too." Hermione says with a smile. "What about Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna?" Draco asks. "They used to visit, a lot, but they stopped after they started having children." Hermione tells Draco. "What happened to them?" Draco asks.

"Well after the war Ginny and Harry got back together and then soon enough they got married, then Harry started looking after Teddy, then when Teddy became 5 years old Ginny had James Sirius Potter, during that time Ron and me had had a few affairs, Ron had started dating Lavender Brown and when James was one, Albus Severus Potter was born, around the same year Lavender had Daisy, later that year Ron and Lavender got married, then after being together for 2 years they broke up, so Daisy was 2 years old when her mother left her father and left Ron to look after Daisy, then now that James is five years old, Albus has only just become 4 and Ginny is pregnant with another baby, she sent me a letter about 4 months ago saying she was 1 month pregnant, so she would be about 5 months pregnant, Ron now works as hard as he can being and Auror with Harry, Ginny worked in St Mungos, but has now started to be a stay-at-home mom, she looks after Daisy when she can, while Ron works, Luna got married to Neville a year after the war and has a 3 year old daughter called Frankie and she is pregnant with twins now, Ginny told me." Hermione explains to Draco, who nods. "Wow they have gotten busy haven't they." Draco says with a smile, Hermione laughs.

"Yeah you could say so." Hermione says with a smile. "Hermione you amazing." Draco says absent mindedly, Hermione smiles. "Thanks Draco, so are you." Hermione says kindly, she looks him in the face and smile at him again, they move their heads together until their lips meet, and once again they start kissing passionately, Draco lies Hermione on his bed, their hands exploring each others body, Hermione reaches for Draco's top buttons of his shirt and start to undo them, but Draco stops her. "No we shouldn't do this." Draco says sensibly, Hermione nods. "Yeah your right, sorry." Hermione says getting up, Draco starts to button up his shirt, Hermione goes back to her bed and lies down. "You alright Hermione?" Draco asks looking at Hermione. "Yeah I guess." Hermione says with a sigh. "Whats up?" Draco asks. "I don't know, I'm in a weird mood." Hermione says with a smile. "Is that a good thing?" Draco asks.

"I think so." Hermione says making her way back over to Draco, she stands in front of him and then leans over to him and kisses him, she pushes him back onto the bed and they start kissing passionately again, she lies on top of him, moving her hands all over his body, she starts to undo his shirt buttons again, but this time he doesn't stop her and his hands reach for blouse undoing the front of it, soon taking off her Blouse, she later takes of his shirt and soon enough they make love. They both wake up in Draco's bed their arms wrapped around each other, Draco looks at Hermione, who smiles up at him. "You do remember the last time I got you into my bed, I also got you pregnant." Draco says seriously, he then gets up and gets dressed and leaves, leaving Hermione staring after him.


	12. Pregnant

_20__th __June._

It has been 2 months since that day, the day they first met Posy, Hermione and Draco had carried on being friends, but Draco was now acting differently, Hermione and Remus's relationship is going strong, Draco is even more supportive of it, Draco and Hermione still go to The Lands Of Desire, they don't stay at night, Draco has seen Posy a couple of more times, not willing to bring Hermione, scared it would upset her too much, Hermione had also been acting odd. Hermione walks into her and Draco's room, she sees him sitting down on his bed reading, she sits down on her bed and looks into her draws and pulls something out and then walks over to Draco. "I heard that you were going to see Posy again, so I thought you could take some baby photos." Hermione says kindly, Draco smiles. "Wow thanks, she was so cute." Draco says looking through the book.

"You alright Hermione you look pale." Draco asks. "Erm, yeah I'm alright." Hermione says, then she rushes to the bathroom, Draco watches and looks worried. "You alright Hermione?" Draco asks, but the sound of being sick is soon heard, Draco gets up and makes way to their bathroom, where he sees Hermione kneeling by the toilet with her her head in the toilet being sick, Draco runs over to Hermione and starts to rub her back gently, she stops after a couple of minutes, she look at Draco and sits on the floor, she then starts crying, Draco looks at Hermione concerned. "Whats wrong Hermione?" Draco asks, Hermione looks up at him and breaths in. "Draco I'm pregnant." Hermione says and then starts crying harder. "What?" Draco asks wide eyed. "Its not yours, its Remus's, your my best friend, I needed to tell you." Hermione says, tears streaming down her face, Draco sits next to Hermione and hugs her. "Shh everything is going to be alright." Draco says kindly, Hermione lies her head on his shoulder. "I can't have another baby, I was a terrible mother before, I can't do it again." Hermione says through tears.

"Yes you can, you were fine Hermione, I promise you." Draco says trying to calm Hermione down. "Thanks Draco, help me choose what to do." Hermione pleads. "I can't this is between you and Remus." Draco says with a sigh. "Draco, go and get Remus." Hermione tells Draco, so he gets up and goes and gets Remus, at the same time Hermione gets up and locks the door, she then gets really angry, she knocks all her stuff off her draws, then she goes to the bathroom and throws all the things out of the cabinets, throws things everywhere, then she goes back to the bedroom and pulls on the bed, and keeps doing it, but then accidentally it falls down, making the other bed fall, they both fall down on Hermione, at the same time Draco and Remus are outside banging on the door to get in, but then Draco runs at the door which breaks and they get into the bedroom, he looks at the mess then sees that Hermione is under the to bunk beds, metal bunk beds, he then pulls them up with the help of Remus, then he grabs Hermione, he picks her up and then runs to where the medical centre is, he lies her down on the bed, she has blood everywhere, the matron Turner come running over.

"What happened?" Turner asks. "I think the beds fell on her." Draco says worriedly. "Is she going to be ok?" Draco asks sadly. "I don't know, please wait outside, I will come and get you after I have dealt with Ms Granger." Turner tells Draco, Draco nods and makes his way back to his room, when he gets there the bedroom and the bathroom is back to normal. "She must have pulled on it hard, for it to bring both of them down." Remus says looking around. "Remus, Hermione is pregnant." Draco says looking Remus in the face. "Wow, Really?" Remus asks sitting down. "Yeah, she told me, I was just as shocked." Draco says sitting down. 10 minutes later Turner comes in. "Hermione is going to be fine, we repaired everything we could, she will only have a mild concussion, but I must say, that she has had a miscarriage." Turner tells them sadly, Draco looks at Remus who sighs, Draco then looks back at Turner. "So she is fine, can she come and sleep in here?" Draco asks. "Yes she can and she should be fine, if she complains with any pain, give her this potion." Turner says giving Draco a Purple Potion, Draco nods.

A couple of minutes later Hermione is lying in her bed, she is asleep and look quite beautiful to Draco, Draco is lying down on his bed, but every couple of minutes looks at Hermione to make sure she is alright.

A/N: I'm sorry if this is too short, how is it going so far? Please Review.


	13. Bored and Lock Down

_20__th__December._

6 months on and Draco and Hermione spend non stop time together, they have gotten closer since the accident 6 months ago, Hermione broke up with Remus 3 months after the accident and now they are just great friends, Hermione and Draco have seen Posy a couple of more times, Hermione has gotten used to saying goodbye to Posy, Posy has now started Hogwarts, she is on the school Christmas holiday now, they still visit The Lands Of Desire, sometimes stay the night, Hermione is much happier now then she has ever been at Stonewall.

Hermione and Draco walk into the sitting room, they sit next to each other, then start reading, reading bits to each other every couple of minutes. "Draco I'm bored, I wanna go and do something." Hermione says sighing and putting the book on her lap. "Well what do you want to do?" Draco asks dropping his book on his lap. "I don't know, lets go to our room and figure out what to do." Hermione suggests, Draco shrugs. "Alright then." Draco says and then they make their way to their room, Draco opens the door and lets Hermione in, once in Hermione turns around to face Draco and looks at him in a way that Draco knows what she wants. "No Hermione we can't do that, I think you know why." Draco says with a smile. "Please Draco, I'm so bored I'm going to go crazy." Hermione says boredly. "Yeah well go crazy we are not doing anything." Draco says sternly. "What you going to do if I try." Hermione says slyly.

"I don't know yet." Draco says as Hermione gets closer to him, Draco walks over to his bed, Hermione stands in front of him and then kisses him passionately, Draco is trying very hard to resist to take it any further, but he can and takes it further. Hermione gets out of bed and gets changed, she then goes out of the room, she goes to the public toilets in Stonewall, but only one person can go at a time, Hermione walks into the toilet and sighs, she looks in the mirror and sighs again, she then starts crying, she then goes to where the baths are, there is a big giant bath that is like a pool, she fills the bath tub up, takes off her clothes and then gets into it, she lies her head on edge and closes her eyes, she slowly falls asleep.

_27__th__December._

A week later and Hermione has finally been released from Lock Down, when Hermione fell asleep, she went under the water and was found by Claire almost dead, after they healed Hermione they sent her to Lock Down for trying to kill herself, which she didn't and only Draco, Remus and a few other people believed her when she said she didn't want to kill herself, but because of her background they put her in Lock Down and said it was for the better, so now a week later Hermione is allowed out. Hermione walks into her and Draco's room and lies down on her bed, Draco comes in minutes later, once she sees him she jumps up and gives him a hug, Draco smiles.

"Finally, I never thought they would let you out." Draco says happily as he hugs Hermione, Hermione smiles. "I'm happy to see you again." Hermione says happily, Draco looks Hermione in the eyes and kisses her straight on the lips, she smiles and kisses him back, but it ends there, they sit down and start talking, during that night they spend their night talking and laughing, Hermione lies in Draco arms and soon they are both asleep.


	14. Leaving

_27__th__February. (Draco's Pov.)_

Today was the day, the day I am going to leave, I have to, over the last year I have had the best time of my life, I also found that spending time with the girl you fell in love with at school, actually helps you get happier, Hermione has made me so happy since being here, when I first came here she completely ignored me fro the first week, then I tried to be her friend, that didn't work until the day she gets too bored and we go to The Lands Of Desire, the place I hope to go before I leave, well that is today, I really don't want to tell Hermione I am leaving, she will probably go mad at me and scream abuse at me until I leave, I know that this will break her heart as much as it will break mine.

I make my way to our room, it is 9am and I am hoping to go to The Lands Of Desire before it gets late, once I get into our room I smile as I see Hermione reading while being curled up in a ball on her bed, I walk over to her and sit on her bed. "Hey Hermione, want to go to The Lands Of Desire?" I ask Hermione with a smile, she smiles. "Yeah sure." Hermione says happily, she gets up and grabs my hand, we walk to the entrance desk and used the Disillusion Charm and walk outside and then take the charm off and make out way to the café, by now Hermione knows how to get there, she taps the wall right and then we see the beautiful view, I smile, I take her over to the spot we always go to and the food appears, we eat the food and start talking, laughing as well.

After we finish we make our way to the hotel place, we go to the same place and lie down, she get to my bed and lies with me, I put my arm around her, then she turns to face me, then she kisses me, we passionately kiss and then she make go further, she pulls my top off and sits on top of me, she kisses me roughly, and I bit her lip when she lets go, my hands move all over her body until I feel the need to take of her top as well, we kiss more passionately and eventually we make love, it was the best, probably our last. After we get changed, I say we can't stay the night, she agrees and we go back to Stonewall and go back to our room, where Hermione lies down, I pack all my stuff, thats when she looks oddly at me.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asks, her voice sounds scared. "I'm leaving Hermione, I told them yesterday, that I would be out by tonight, I'm sorry Hermione." I say sadly, but her face seems understanding, but upset, Hermione shakes her head and gets up from her bed and walks over to me. "No your not Draco, this is just a joke." Hermione says sadly. "Yes Hermione I am, I'm sorry." I say trying to leave quickly. "Draco you can't leave, you can't just make love to a girl and then leave, thats horrible." Hermione says tears starting to fall down her face. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am, I didn't want this to happen, your the reason I'm leaving, its not a bad thing, its a good thing." I tell Hermione but she grabs me and kisses me. "Draco, you can't leave." Hermione says sternly. "Why not Hermione?" I ask starting to get angry.

"Because...because I love you Draco, I'm totally and completely in love with you, you have made me the happiest girl ever, you made me get better." Hermione blurts out at me, I look at her and smile, but I open the door and start walking until she stops but by the entrance door. "Draco I just told you I love you and you walk away, what is wrong with you?" Hermione says angrily. "I love you too Hermione." I tell Hermione passionately, I kiss her passionately and then I walk through the entrance door, leaving Hermione with a broken heart.

... _(Hermione's Pov.)_

He left just like that, she recovering from his kiss and the shock that he loves me too, when I first saw him here at Stonewall I hated him, for his first week I ignored him, but after that I couldn't help but wonder why he was here, then when I got too bored that day I just couldn't cope, he brought me to The Lands Of Desire and I loved it, then when I had the accident I fell in love with him again, he looked after me so much, then when they had claimed that I tried to kill myself, I finally realised that I did, no I am completely his, but now he has left me, I don't know if I can cope.

A/N: Poor Hermione, What will happen? Please Review.


	15. Getting out

_21__st__May. (My Pov.)_

Hermione walked up to the house, she smiled before knocking on the door, only seconds later to opened by Ginny with 4 year old Daisy and a 4 month old baby girl, Hermione smiles, then Ginny smiles and lets Hermione, once Hermione comes in Ginny puts the baby down and hugs Hermione. "I thought that you were coming here tomorrow." Ginny says happily. "Yeah well they said that I could go early, I hope you don't mind." Hermione says with a smile. "No its fine, I'm much happier now, me and you back together, hey look what I got the other week." Ginny says excitedly, she pulls up her trouser to reveal the same tattoo Hermione has on the same ankle, Hermione squeals happily and hugs Ginny. "Luna has one, oh speaking about Luna, I would like you too meet Lily Luna Potter." Ginny says proudly. "Oh wow she is adorable." Hermione says happily.

They both spend the next few hours catching up and making cakes with Daisy, Hermione hits it straight off with Daisy and Daisy gets attached to Hermione, Hermione finally meet James and Albus for the first time in years, they actually remember her and start calling her Aunt Hermione or 'Mione for Albus as he can't say her name properly, Ginny starts dinner just as Harry and Ron come home from work, once seeing Hermione thee happily hug Hermione and spend the night catching up with Hermione.

Hermione is sitting on the sofa when Ron comes over and sits next to her. "You alright Hermione?" Ron asks. "Yeah I'm fine, just feels weird since I spent 10 years in Stonewall." Hermione says sadly. "Well your here now." Ron says happily, he kisses her cheek and then gets up. "I have missed you 'Mione, but I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Ron says and then goes up the stairs to bed. "Hey Hermione could you take Daisy to bed for me?" Ginny asks from the kitchen. "Yeah sure Gin." Hermione says happily, Daisy walk around the corner and walks over to Hermione. "Come on Daisy lets get you to bed, yeah?" Hermione says with a smile, Daisy nods and smiles, she takes Hermione's hand and they go upstairs.

"Which one is your room?" Hermione asks, Daisy points to the room on the right, they walk into the room, the room is pink with Daisy's around the room, Hermione smiles. "Do you want me to help you with anything?" Hermione asks. "Yes Please, could you help me pick what to wear to bed?" Daisy asks in a quiet voice. "Of course I can." Hermione says with a smile, Daisy opens a draw with lots of different pairs of pyjamas in it, Hermione smiles and picks out a pair of Red and Gold ones. "How about these?" Hermione says with a smile, Daisy nods happily. "These one are my favourite ones." Daisy says quickly getting into her pyjamas, she gets into bed and smiles. "Will you tuck me in please?" Daisy asks. "Of course." Hermione says happily, she gets off the floor and walks over to Daisy's bed and tucks her in, Daisy smiles. "Thank you so much 'Mione, you would make a great mom, I wish you were mine." Daisy says sadly. "Well I'd be lucky to be the mother of you, now go to sleep." Hermione says with a smile. "Night 'Mione." Daisy says closing her eyes. "Goodnight Daisy, sleep tight and have good dreams." Hermione tells Daisy, she then walks out of her room and goes down stairs.

A/N: Short chapter i know, but the next Chapter is the last one. Please Review.


	16. 5 Years later and After

_5 years later. _

Hermione walks into her home office and gets out newspaper articles from her draw, she sits down and look at them, the first article has a big title, it says:

**'Hermione Granger finds love in Mr Ronald Weasley.**

**Ms Hermione Granger, 27, has finally gotten out of Stonewall Mental Hospital for young adults, after being their for 10 years, she finally released herself from the Hospital, she said 'I fell in love with the fact that I wanted to be with Ron, we dated when we were younger and I didn't ever really stop loving him.' Ms Granger said yesterday how she and Mr Weasley want to spend their lives together, so they decided that they would get married, they have now been together for almost a year, they are planning on getting married in a month, don't forget to read the next Daily Prophet for details of their wedding.'**

Hermione smiles at the article and gets a different one, the article is about her and Ron's wedding, how she made him so happy, the next one says how Draco Malfoy struggles with Money-wanting Astoria Malfoy Nee Greengrass, the other one is also about Draco, it is about how he struggles with his mother being ill after his father death, the last one she looks at and smile.

**'Hermione Weasley expecting First child with Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Wife also expecting their first child.**

**Hermione Weasley told us yesterday that she would be expecting her first Weasley child, this would be one of the many Weasley Grandchildren for Mrs Molly Weasley and Mr Arthur Weasley, Hermione says how The Weasley Family are excited to be having Another Grandchild, the last Grandchild they had was Louis Weasley-Delecore, he was born a year ago to Mrs Fleur Weasley-Delecore and Mr William 'Bill' Weasley, Hermione says that she is also excited to be having her 2nd child, Her first child was given up for adoption and is now 12 years old, her name is called Posy Jean Zambini, she is the adopted daughter of the Zambini family and the daughter of best friend of Zambini's, Mr Draco Malfoy is also expecting his second child.'**

Hermione smiles as she remembers telling the press that she would be having her second child daughter. "Mummy come quickly." her youngest daughter calls, Hermione smiles, gets up off the chair and puts the articles back in the draw and goes out of her home office, where she faces the face of her red headed Daughter Rose, she was 5 years old and was very clever, gets it from her mother. "Yes Rose, I'm coming, are you ready for school?" Hermione asks Rose, who nods happily, Hermione smiles. "Daisy come on we are going." Hermione calls for her Adopted daughter. "Coming Mom." Daisy calls, she then runs through the house and meets Hermione at the door. They walk to they walk to Farmshill Primary School, Hermione waits for the bell to ring before saying goodbye.

Hermione is sitting on the bench waiting for the bell to ring, Hermione is helping Rose read her book, Daisy is also helping Rose. "Your getting better at reading Rosie, which is good, soon you will be just like Daisy and read amazingly." Hermione says smiling at her daughters, who smile back, then the bell rings, they all get up and walk towards the doors. "Now you two be good and don't outsmart the other children." Hermione says with a smile. "We Promise." Both Daughters say at the same time, Hermione smiles. "Good, have a good day." Hermione says kissing her daughters on the cheek, she watches them run into the school, she then turns around, but she runs into somebody, a little child.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't hurt you did I?" Hermione says bending down to face the child, who is a little boy. "No, I'm sorry Miss, but I'm late and I was running and bumped into you." The little boy says sweetly. "Oh thats fine, can I say you have amazing eyes." Hermione says with a smile. "Thanks, you have nice eyes too." The little boys says kindly, then he runs off into the school, Hermione smiles and starts walking back to the gates. "Sorry about Scorpios running into you, I told him not to run." A deep voice says in front of her, Hermione looks up and stares into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, Hi Draco, sorry, its fine, my girls do that a lot." Hermione says with a smile. "Hi Hermione, long time no see." Draco says with a smirk. "Back to the smirking again." Hermione says with a smile. "Yeah sorry." Draco says with a smile. "So how are you?" Hermione asks. "I'm good thanks, you?" Draco says happily. "I'm great thanks, so you have a little boy, Scorpios?" Hermione says. "Yeah and you now have another daughter." Draco says.

"Yes I do, well I have Daisy who is Ron's first daughter and I have Rose." Hermione says with a smile. "Are you happy?" Draco asks, they both start walking down the street. "Yes, but not as much as you did." Hermoine says looking into Draco's eyes. "Good." Draco says with a smile, Hermione rolls her eyes, they keep talking right until they get to Hermione's house, then she smiles. "Goodbye Draco." Hermione says before entering her house, Draco smiles. "Goodbye Hermione." Draco says.

_What happens after._

Draco and Hermione always saw each other when picking up their children, they would talk until they got to Hermione's house, this went on for a couple of months, until Ron started taking Rose and Daisy to school, Draco and Hermione would meet up so they could see Posy. After a while Hermione adopts Posy back and she becomes apart of Hermione and Ron's family, she sees Draco every week, Hermione and Ron stayed together until they died, but she always Loved Draco, she does love Ron but loves Draco a bit more, Ron and Hermione had 4 more children together, they had Hugo when Rose became 6, then they had Oscar, then they had Alexa and then finally they had Artemis, who is a girl, Ron was still and Auror and Hermione wrote books about different charms and other helpful books.

Harry and Ginny didn't have any more children after Lily, they lived very much happily, they looked after Teddy when Andy died, he started calling them Mom and Dad, but Harry reminded him that his real parents were still with him in his heart, Harry still is an Auror, but only part time, so he can spend more time with his family, Ginny write the sports section in the Daily Prophet.

Luna and Neville had the twins around the same time as when Ginny has Lily, the twins were called Lorcan and Lysander, a couple of years later they had Lana, they stopped having children after that, Neville works as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and Luna as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor after Hagrid got to old, but he still helps out.

Lavender started Dating Seamus Finnegan and then got married, a year later she and Seamus had a daughter called Eva and then later on they had a son and named him Finny, Seamus works with Dean Thomas at a shop they created, it is called Twister Turners, they sell products that are muggle things with charms that do special things, they have great business and Lavender works in her own clothes shop called Fantastic Fabrics.

Draco and Astoria broke up after Scorpios started school, Draco soon started dating his Muggle Girlfriend who was a model Jolie Franzini, she gave up on being a Model and started writing in a Magazine, she found out about Draco being a wizard but didn't mind, she had alread had a child with her ex boyfriend, she had a daughter called Maisy, she was a year older than Scorpios, Scorpios welcomed the both into the family, Draco and Jolie got married, Draco worked as an Auror and Jolie carried on with her job.

Blaise and Pansy were happy that Hermione and Posy reunited, they were happy that Posy would have her real mother, Pansy started seeing Posy sometimes to see how she was, Pansy and Blaise had 2 more children after Thomas, they Daniel and Brianna, Blaise and Pansy got together after the war, they got married a year after dating, then after that adopted Posy they had Thomas, they didn't have any struggles throughout their marriage, Pansy is a stay at home mom and Blaise works as an Auror.

Teddy and Posy got together in their 5th year, they were happy, after school they got married, then a year later they had their first child, a boy and they named him Sirius James Lupin.

Rose and Scorpios started dating when they were in 4th year and after school they got married.

Lily and Lysander got together in their 6th year and then broke up in their 7th year, then she got with his brother Lorcan and they started dating for a while and then got married.

**Fin.**

A/N: Hey guys, I didn't put Draco and Hermione together because I thought I would let Ron and Hermione be together, I hope you like this story, it was a bit rushed towards the end, sorry for those who don't like it. Please R&R. See you soon with my next story which is going to be called 'Love Is Hard.' It is Jily (James/Lily) with a little bit of Snilly (Snape/Lily), also thanks for reading


End file.
